A confession Letter to Ciel
by Ryuka Sakurai
Summary: "Bahwa kau adalah orang penting yang mengisi kamar jiwaku. Aku ingin kau tahu, betapa berartinya dirimu untukku...". pengakuan Lizzy tentang betapa pentingnya Ciel bagi hidupnya yang di kemas dalam sebuah surat. RnR please minna-san
1. first letter

Warning : Author lagi kepingin ngegalau nih. Kali kali boleh dong kalo author berubah jadi melankolis haha ._.v

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji akan selamanya milik Yana Toboso-sensei. But, this **confession** is **mine**, forever. Haha~

_**xxXXxx**_

**A CONFESSION LETTER TO CIEL **

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

_**xxXXxx**_

London, 27 desember 2011

To : My best friend i've ever had,

Ciel Phantomhive

Dear Ciel,

Entah bagaimana caraku untuk mengawali surat ini, aku tak tahu.

Entah apa pula yang mendorongku untuk menulis ini, akupun tak mengerti.

Aku hanya ingin mengikuti kata hatiku, mengikuti dorongan hatiku untuk menuliskan apa yang kini kurasakan.

Terhadap kita, juga perasaanku.

Ciel, Pernahkah kamu –untuk sesaat saja- mengingat kembali bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita?

Pernahkah kamu mengingat kembali cerita apa saja yang pernah terjalin di antara kita?

Pernahkah kamu mengingat kembali bagaimana rasanya waktu pertama kali kita bertamu?

Aku masih ingat, semuanya.

Terlebih perasaan itu.

Pertama kali kita bertemu adalah ketika waktu itu, pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk menempatkan kita di satu kelas yang sama.

Mungkin itu adalah awal rencana yang Tuhan berikan untukku, ketika saat itu aku menginginkan seorang "Teman" ...

Kau, aku, dan teman-teman yang lain, kita masih beradaptasi satu sama lain kala itu.

Sehingga aku merasa kita menjadi lebih dekat denganmu beberapa bulan kemudian,

Saat situasi kelas yang kita diami mulai stabil,

Dan mulai mengerti lebih jauh tentang tiap masing masing individu.

Saat itu aku merasa ada sebuah "kesamaan" diantara kita berdua.

Kesamaan yang "Mendasar", kemudian berbuah menjadi perasaan "tertarik".

Ya, aku tertarik untuk lebih mengerti tentangmu.

Aku tertarik untuk mengerti apa saja yang menjadi kesukaanmu dan kekuranganmu.

Awalnya, aku tak tahu kenapa perasaan ini bisa timbul.

Mengapa aku, yang baru beberapa bulan ini kenal denganmu, rasanya ingin tahu sekali tentang dirimu,

Meskipun itu artinya aku harus mulai mengenalmu lagi dari nol.

Dan sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai bisa memahami dirimu.

Entah kenapa, saat itu aku merasa menginginkanmu menjadi lebih dari "teman", melainkan "sahabat".

Aku heran, entah bagian mana dari dirimu yang berhasil membuatku penasaran setengah mati untuk lebih mengenalmu.

Aku tak habis pikir, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali bisa dekat denganmu.

Dulu, aku berasumsi kalau aku ingin bersahabat denganmu karena kau punya kemiripan yang mendasar dengan sahabat ku di sekolahku yang lama.

Karena setiap kali aku melihatmu –kala itu-, yang kutangkap adalah bayangan sahabat lamaku,

Satu satunya yang sebelum itu mampu mengerti diriku.

Karena menurutku kalian mirip sekali, baik dalam segi penampilan maupun sikap kalian.

Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiranku kala itu.

Namun kenyataan yang aku hadapi adalah, kalian berdua adalah orang yang berbeda.

Kalian tak sama, dan aku tak mau menyamakan kalian berdua.

Nyatanya, sekarang kamu lah yang ada di dekatku.

Dan aku merasa cukup, tidak, maksudku aku merasa "Amat sangat nyaman" bersamamu.

Aku mulai menyukai saat-saat kita bisa bermain bersama, bercanda bersama,

Membicarakan hal yang kita suka bersama ...

Tertawa bersama ...

Bercerita bersama ...

Bermimpi dan berangan-angan bersama ...

Merasakan hal yang sama ...

Melakukan banyak hal bersama, walaupun hal itu sering kali dianggap bodoh oleh orang lain ...

Namun aku seakan tak perduli dengan gunjingan orang lain saat bersamamu.

Malah, seburuk apapun itu, aku merasa senang, senang sekali.

Entah kenapa perasaan "Teman" ini menuntut sesuatu yang lebih ...

Aku merasa Kau itu "SAHABAT" ...

Dimana yang ku tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang gampang menemukan sahabat yang sesuai dengan kriteriaku.

Karena jujur, ku akui aku bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang menganggap "Spesial" orang lain.

Dan ternyata pilihan "Sahabat" itu jatuh di dirimu.

Ya, aku menemukan arti "Sahabat" itu disana, di dalam dirimu.

Entah kenapa aku merasa kian dekat denganmu.

Perasaan senang ini makin meluap.

Rasanya seperti ... ah, sulit untuk ku ucapkan.

Intinya aku senang sekali.

Terlebih ketika kau memberi sebuah julukan untukku, dan akupun melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu.

Itu makin membuatku nyaman, dan merasa seperti memiliki sesuatu yang penting.

Yang hanya aku dan kau yang punya.

Dan tak ada orang lain yang mengusiknya.

Aku merasa mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri denganmu, dan bisa makin dekat denganmu.

Ketika itu pula mulai banyak kenangan yang kita ciptakan bersama.

Aku ingat saat aku membuat suatu kesalahan, namun kau yang harus menerima luapan amarah dari orang tua ku.

Dan kau hanya bisa berkata "maaf" pada mereka.

Disaat bersamaan, kau pula yang pertama bertanya kenapa aku menangis ketika orang tuaku sedang memarahiku.

Kau yang menyiapkan bahumu untukku jika aku membutuhkannya untuk menangis dan meraung.

Kau yang menyiapkan telinga dan meluangkan waktumu jika aku membutukan teman untuk membagi kisahku.

Kau yang selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kau yang selalu menepuk pundakku, jika aku mulai bimbang dan tak tentu arah.

Kau yang selalu mensupportku dari belakang, tanpa aku tahu, melalui caramu sendiri yang menakjubkan, baik itu langsung maupun tidak.

Meskipun terkadang aku terlalu lambat untuk menyadarinya.

Kau yang di dalam pesan mu mengatakan bahwa aku ini penting bagimu, sepenting sahabatmu yang sudah berteman denganmu mulai dari sekolah dasar,

Yang bukan hanya berlabelkan "sahabat" biasa, tapi juga "sahabat" yang bisa mengerti dirimu, walau terkadang kau tak bisa mengerti diriku.

Meskipun pada kenyataanya, akulah yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti dirimu.

Kau yang sesekali memasang badan di depanku jika aku menghadapi masalah.

Terkadang menjadi tameng ku dalam mengahadapi masalahku.

Membuatku mendapatkan sesosok figur yang bukan hanya sebagai "Sahabat baik" namun juga figur seorang "kakak" yang ku idamkan sejak lama.

Sudah terlalu banyak kenangan yang kita buat bersama.

Entah itu suka ...

Ataupun duka ...

Sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya kenangan yang kita rangkai seiring berjalannya waktu yang terus menerus bergulir.

Sudah tak mampu lagi ku hitung berapa banyak cerita, khayalan, angan dan harapan yang kita bagi satu sama lain.

Yang sering kita lantunkan di waktu senggang, ketika kita berdiri di luar kelas,

Bercerita tak tentu arahnya sambil memandang ke tengah lapangan,

Menceritakan segalanya, walau terkadang tak jelas, bahkan berakhir dengan cemoohan antara kita, dan akhirnya kita tertawa bersama.

Saat kau mengaku padaku bahwa kau menyukai seseorang.

Entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia.

Karena salah satu orang terpenting bagiku akhirnya menyukai sesorang.

Sambil mendengarkan ceritamu tentang orang yang kau sukai, aku berharap di dalam hatiku,

Supaya pria itu pun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu dan mapu membahagiakanmu di kemudian hari.

Karena aku tak akan rela sampai kapanpun jika kesedihan terpancar diwajahmu.

Saat itulah aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang mengirimkanmu kepadaku.

Membimbingku ke dalam perasaan "Persahabatan" ini

Dan kali itu aku bersyukur sekali, bahwa firasatku menjadikanmu sahabat tidaklah salah ...

Seiring berjalannya waktu, ternyata kita tidak diposisikan di tempat yang sama lagi.

Kini kita mulai sibuk dengan urusan kita masing-masing.

Seakan kini kita tinggal di dunia yang berbeda sekarang.

Tidak di satu dunia yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Akupun kini memiliki segudang kegiatan yang menyita waktuku bersamamu.

Kegiatan yang tak ada habisnya.

Sehingga memperkecil kemungkinan kita untuk bertemu dan membagi rasa seperti dulu.

Kegiatan ini seakan melilit dan mencekik diriku untuk tidak lagi bermain dengan mu.

kegiatan ku makin hari makin menggunung serasa makin mempersulitku untuk bertemu dengan mu.

Sering kali kau mengajakku untuk bermain bersama, seperti dulu.

Namun dengan rasa sesal, sering kali tawaran itu aku balas dengan kata "maaf, aku tak bisa ikut."

Itu dikarenakan tugas-tugasku yang kian banyak dan tak mungkin aku tinggalkan.

Aku punya tanggung jawab yang penting disana.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benakku.

Yang pada akhirnya akan di akhiri oleh kepasrahanmu jika aku tidak bisa ikut, kemudian kau kembali lagi tersenyum,

Seakan tak ada kekecewaan disana.

Meskipun aku tahu, rasanya pasti tidak enak jika tawaran kita ditolak oleh orang lain.

Lalu setelah itupun aku menyesal telah menolak ajakan itu.

Aku tahu hal ini tidak mudah, terutama bagiku.

Terkadang aku lelah dengan segala tugas dan tanggung jawabku.

Aku ingin sekali meluangkan sehariku, untuk bersamamu seutuhnya.

Entah kapankah waktu itu akan terwujud ditengah kesesakan ini.

Dan sekarang, perlahan kau seperti mundur dariku, sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku bisa merasakannya.

Perlahan-lahan kau mundur dariku.

Kita tak lagi sering bersama.

Kita bukan lagi seperti "kita" yang "dulu"

Sering kau tepiskan tanganku jika aku menggandengmu secara tiba-tiba.

Sering kutatap matamu kosong saat bertemu denganku, entah apa yang kala itu kau fikirkan.

Sering aku merasa hampa saat kita berpapasan di jalan, tanpa ada satupun dari kita yang berbicara.

Setidaknya hanya untuk mengucapkan salam.

Namun kata itu seakan tak mau keluar dari bibirmu, pun juga bibirku.

Seakan kita tak lagi saling mengenal.

Seakan kita adalah orang asing yang baru mengenal kemarin.

Dan lagi, ketika kalu berjalan beriringan bersama mereka.

Yang terkadang kau selingi dengan deraian tawa dan canda dan pembicaraan yang tidak ku mengerti.

Sering kulihat kau tertawa lepas disana, bersama mereka.

Hal yang mungkin jarang kau lakukan bersamaku.

Katika ku lewati kalian, ku sempatkan untuk melihat kedua bola matamu, walau hanya sekejap saja.

Dengan caraku, yang mungkin kau tak sadar.

Yang sering kali ku tutupi dengan senyum.

Namun yang kutemukan adalah kekosongan yang dalam kala kau melihatku.

Entah apalah artinya dan arti perasaanku dihadapanmu.

Kau menjadi sangat berbeda bersama mereka.

Menjadi dirimu sendiri yang leluasa.

Mungkin itulah yang memang kau cari.

Namun tahukah kau?

Ada kala saat aku menatapmu, ada perasaan lain yang muncul di dasar hatiku.

Pernah kau katakan padaku dalam diam bahwa rasanya sakit sekali ketika ada orang yang menggantikan posisi kita.

Tahukah kau, sahabatku?

Saat itu pula aku ingin menangis dan membisikkan ditelingamu,

Bahwa itulah yang kurasakan sekarang terhadapmu.

Begitulah rasanya sakit bila posisi kita digantikan oleh orang lain.

Sakit itulah yang kini mendera batinku.

Disaat aku harus tersenyum saat melihatmu tertawa bersama mereka.

Padahal dalam hatiku, aku berperang dengan nuraniku, ingin menggantikan posisi mereka yang mampu membuatmu tertawa.

Namun yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah bersandar di bahumu dalam diam,

Sambil memaksakan seulas senyum tipis.

Lalu mengetikkan kalimat untuk memintamu bersabar, karena menurutku mereka tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkanmu.

Saat itu ku kuatkan batinku untuk membesarkan hatimu.

Setidaknya hanya sedikit itulah yang bisa kulakukan terhadapmu sebagai seorang sahabat dan pendengar yang baik.

Walaupun setelah kau pergi dan aku harus melanjutkan tugasku,

Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari perasaanku.

Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Karena begitu banyak perasaan yang ingin kutumpahkan saat itu juga, namun aku berusaha keras untuk menahannya.

Sesekali aku ingin merasa egois, untuk memilikimu menjadi sahabat ku.

Hanya milikku seorang, walau hanya untuk beberapa detik.

Yang selalu ada di sampingku.

Untuk beberapa saat saja, aku ingin bersikap egois, tak ingin membagi dirimu dengan yang lain.

Kerana aku tak tahu lagi kemana aku harus bercerita selain kepadamu.

Namun lagi lagi rasa egoisku itu terkalahkan oleh perasaan tak tega, saat melihatmu tertawa.

Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya dapat memaksakan senyum diwajahku.

Karena menurutku tak sepatutnya kau tahu bahwa aku ...

Cemburu ...

Ketika kau menghubungiku lagi, aku bagaikan diterpa durian runtuh rasanya.

Aku senang sekali.

Setidaknya itu bukti bahwa kau masih menganggapku ada.

Kau bercerita tentang banyak hal lagi.

Dan aku selalu mencoba mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Sebisa mungkin ku berikan pendapatku, berharap pendapatku yang sedikit itu mampu membantumu.

Aku selalu berharap pesan pesan yang kau kirimkan padaku itu tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Karena ketika kau mengirimiku pesan, aku seperti mengingat masa saat kita di tempatkan di satu kelas dulu.

Sering kali aku merasa akulah sahabat terbodoh yang ada di dunia.

Meskipun kau berkata bahwa dirimu tidak bisa mengerti diriku.

Namun kenyataan berteriak bahwa akulah yang tak pernah bisa memposisikan diriku untuk mengerti dirimu.

Sering aku merasa bodoh karena belakangan tak punya waktu untuk bermain lagi bersamamu dan menciptakan jurang tak nampak diantara kita.

Sering aku merasa tak berguna bila saat kau menghubungiku untuk meminta bantuanku, aku tak segera membalasnya.

Sering aku merasa bodoh bila aku tak mampu menjadi teman yang terbaik untukmu.

Sering aku merasa bodoh menyia-nyiakan sahabat sepertimu.

Sering kali ketika aku melihatmu bermain dan bercanda bersama mereka, aku mencoba tersenyum tulus dan bersikap positif.

Bahwa sudah sepantasnya kau tertawa bersama mereka dan aku tak patut menghalanginya.

Karena aku tak pernah bisa memberikan senyum yang terpatri diwajahmu, seperti yang mereka berikan kepadamu.

Karena memang sudah seharusnya kamu bahagia bersama mereka, karena aku tak mampu membahagiakanmu sama seperti yang mereka lakukan.

Dan saat itu, aku meraasa menjadi teman terbodoh yang pernah ada.

Aku hanya ingin kau tahu ...

Bahwa aku bahagia memiliki sahabat sepertimu.

Rasanya sungguh tak bisa tergambarkan bila bersama dengnanmmu.

Aku tak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu, sedikitpun.

Kau selalu memberikan apapun yang ku mau.

Kau membuka jendelaku terhadap kata-kata baru : "persahabatan" dan "persaudaraan"

Kau memberi tahukanku apa itu arti hidup dan melebarkan sayapku untuk melalui masa-masa terindah di bangku sekolah.

Kau tak hanya membuatku memiliki sahabat, tetapi lebih dari itu, kau berhasil membuatku merasa "berharga"

Kau mampu memberiku coretan tinta warna warni di buku putihku yang monoton.

Kau yang selalu ada dan mau mendengarkan ceritaku.

Membuatku merasa "memiliki" dan "merasa tidak sendirian"

Membuatku paham bahwa Tuhan selalu menciptakan manusia dengan seorang "teman" agar kita tidak merasa kesepian.

Kau tahu, Cielku ?

Jika suatu saat nanti kita dihadapkan di ambang pintu "perpisahan",

Sedikitpun aku tidak akan pernah merasa "menyesal"

Tidak, karena selama ini aku telah mengenalmu, sosok yang begitu berarti buatku.

Yang tak akan kutemukan di manapun, seberapa besar aku berusaha.

Ketika kau membaca surat ini,

Aku memberikanmu kebebasan.

Kebebasan untuk mengartikan untuk apa ku tuliskan surat ini.

Terserah bagaimana kau mengartikannya.

Kau boleh menanggapku aneh, menganggapku berlebihan, setelah membaca surat ini.

Atau kau akan menjauh dariku setelah membaca surat ini.

Apa saja ...

Kau bebas menilaiku apa saja setelah membaca surat ini,

Itu adalah kebebasanmu.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka diperbudak oleh perasaan.

Yang aku mau hanya mengungkapkan perasaan yang tertanam di hatiku.

Bahwa kau adalah orang penting yang mengisi kamar jiwaku.

Aku ingin kau tahu, betapa berartinya dirimu untukku...

Sincerly your friend,

Lizzy

_**xxXXxx**_

_**Author's comment : behind the story**_

Hallo, minna-san. Konnichiwaaaa~ (di tempat author siang soalnya #plaaak) gimana gimana storynyaaa? Anehkah? Ada yang terharukah ? tampaknya tidak ada u,u aaah sudahlah. Yang penting author tunggu comennt kalian di review nya yah ^^~

Behind the story yah? Jadi kenapa author yang sarap kayak saya bisa jleb swing mendadak jadi melankolis gini... pertamanya adalaaah karena keinginan author buat bikin sebuah "confession". Sebenernya yang terjadi di atas itu mayoritas based on the true story lhooo hehehe. Jadi itu berdasarkan true story nya author bersama sahabat author yang namanya *piiiiiip* (disamarkan demi kerahasiaan saksi #lhooo?).

Author pengen bikin pengakuan ke dia, tapi author bingung gimana cara ngomongnya. Jadiiiii, muncullah story ini, sebagai ungkapan bentuk confession author yang gak kesampean buat sahabat author itu. Semoga dia baca yah ^^ Intinya, story ini adalah salah satu bentuk confess author ke dia. Author pengen dia tau kalo dia itu penting buat author, sama kayak Ciel itu penting buat Lizzy ^^ So, kalau kalian mau tahu siapa orang terpenting buat author untuk membentuk story ini, ya sahabat author ini. Thanks a lot to you, my besties ({}) muah muah deh buat kamu pokoknya :* hahaha ^^~

Okidiiiii, sekali lagi jangan lupa Reviewnya ya minna-san. Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^

_**xxXXxx**_

_**Jangan pernah sekali-kali kamu bertanya padaku,**_

_**Dimana **__**aku menempatkanmu**__** dan seberapa penting dirimu untukku.**_

_**Karena dari dulu, sekarang, sampai masa yang aku tak tau kapan akan berakhir,**_

_**Kau akan selalu menjadi salah satu bagian terpenting dihidupku,**_

_**Mengisi hatiku yang paling dalam.**_

_**Dengan 1 kata : "PERSAHABATAN"**_

_**(Ryuka Sakurai, to Akira Yuuya)**_

_**xxXXxx**_


	2. second letter

Warning : author versi melankolis jilid ke-2 *plaaaak ._.v

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji akan selamanya milik Yana Toboso-sensei. But, this **confession** is **mine**, forever. Haha~

_**xxXXxx**_

**A CONFESSION LETTER TO CIEL **

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

_**xxXXxx**_

London, 3 November 2012

To : My best friend i've ever had,

Ciel Phantomhive

Dear Ciel,

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai surat ini sekarang.

Lagi – lagi, aku hanya mengikuti kearah mana hati membawaku untuk melukiskan segala bentuk perasaan yang kini tengah melanda batinku.

Aku ... hanya sedang berusaha mencoba untuk bersikap jujur.

Terhadap perasaan ku, terhadap persahabatan kita.

Aku masih ingat tentang hari kemarin...

Disaat aku menerima sebuah pesan singkat darimu.

Setiap kata yang kau kirimkan untukku, aku dapat merasakannya...

Merasakan setiap emosi jiwa yang melatarbelakangi mu untuk berkata sedemikian rupa...

Tapi harus ada yang kau tahu...

Ciel...

Pertama kali aku membaca sebuah pesan singkat darimu itu rasanya...

Benar – benar sulit digambarkan...

Bermacam – macam perasaan bercampur aduk di dalam batinku.

Disaat setitik perasaan senang timbul di sisi hatiku, dan disaat bersamaan sebuah perasaan gundah turut muncul disisi hatiku yang lainnya.

Disaat aku menangis perlahan membacanya, ditengah keramaian jalanan malam, dan disaat bersamaan aku berusaha untuk tersenyum...

Disaat aku merasa benar – benar 'dianggap penting' oleh orang yang amat berharga bagiku, dan aku merasa benar – benar menjadi orang yang tidak berguna di saat yang bersamaan...

Aku benar – benar ingat disaat kau bilang bahwa kau baru memiliki 'teman dekat' ketika duduk di bangku SMA ini...

Dan... kau bilang kalau kau ini adalah seseorang yang posesive...

Ketika kau ucapkan kata 'maaf' kalau dirimu menganggap diriku seperti barang yang ingin kau miliki seumur hidupmu...

Tahukah kamu kalau secercah perasaan bahagia berlomba – lomba muncul dari hatiku?

Aku merasa seperti... ya Tuhan...

Benar – benar dianggap 'sahabat' oleh orang yang aku sayang...

Benar –benar dianggap 'ada' oleh orang yang benar – benar berarti bagiku.

Andaikan ini mimpi, aku selalu berharap di dalam hati unntuk tidak pernah terbangun dari mimpi indah ini...

Dan andaikan ini benar – benar sebuah kenyataan...

Perbuatlah demikian kepadaku...

Anggap aku 'milikmu yang paling berharga' selamanya, seumur hidupmu.

Dan ketika aku terus menerus membaca pesan darimu...

Baru ku sadari, ternyata akulah yang sudah bersikap egois terhadap satu – satunya sahabat terindah yang pernah ku miliki saat ini.

Ketika kau bilang kau kecewa terhadapku...

Ketika kau katakan pula bahwa kau sedih ketika tidak tahu apa – apa tentangku,padahal kau merasa sebagai teman dekatku...

Ketika ada orang lain yang lebih tau tentang kabarku...

Dan kau bilang kalau kau merasakan perasaan 'sakit' itu...

Disaat yang bersamaan, aku merasa seperti di tampar oleh keadaan dan di tindas oleh kenyataan...

Baru ku sadari ternyata ada sebuah 'jurang' diantara kita sekarang dan sebuah 'belenggu' yang membatasi ruang gerakku saat ini kepadamu...

Ya... kenyataan mulai berteriak tepat dihatiku bahwa memang inilah kesalahanku...

Keadaan berbisik kencang di telingaku bahwa... akulah yang memang terlalu pengecut menghadapi kenyataan yang ada...

Perasaan hatiku bergumam, bahwa akulah yang bodoh, mengecewakan seseorang yang terlalu berharga buatku untuk disakiti...

Ciel...

Maafkan aku untuk semuanya...

Maafkan aku yang belakangan ini tertutup darimu...

Maafkan aku, karena kegiatan – kegiatanku membuatku seolah melupakanmu...

Maafkan aku, aku belum bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu...

Maafkan aku, atas rasa 'sakit' yang telah ku sayatkan di dalam hatimu...

Maafkan aku, kalau aku masih bersikap egois...

Dan... maafkan aku, aku sempat meragukanmu...

Mungkin setelah ini kau akan menganggapku jahat...

Tapi kini aku berusaha bersikap jujur –untuk saat ini saja-, aku pernah meragukanmu, meragukan persahabatan kita, meskipun aku benar – benar menyayangimu sebagai 'sahabat' ku...

Semua ber awal ketika kita tidak lagi ditempatkan di tempat yang sama...

Ketika ku lihat kau mungkin menemukan 'orang lain' yang bisa membuatku tertawa bahagia...

Ketika ku lihat kau punya orang lain untuk tempat bercerita, bukan lagi diriku...

Ketika 'mereka' mungkin lebih baik dariku karena membawa kebahagiaan lain yangmungkin tak bisa ku berikan padamu setiap saat.

Seperti surat yang telah ku tuliskan padamu sebelum ini, aku merasa kau mungkin lebih nyaman dibandingkan dengan anak aneh maniak organisasi sepertiku yang selalu tak punya waktu untukmu...

Saat itu aku mulai meragu...

Apakah kau juga menganggapku 'sahabat', seperti aku selalu menganggapmu?

Apakah kau juga merasakan perasaan pertemanan seperti yang selalu ku hembuskan dalam setiap doaku setiap kali ku fikirkan tentangmu, sahabatku?

Apakah kau masih menganggapku ada, memberikanku ruangan kosong di dalam kehidupanmu?

Baru kusadari, apa yang menjadi keraguanku ternyata membuatku pesimis terhadapmu...

Dan membuatku merasa bodoh atas apa yang telah aku lakukan...

Aku merasa bodoh telah meragukan mu, meragukan persahabatan kita...

Aku merasa bodoh, karena jarang menghubungimu lagi sekarang...

Aku merasa bodoh, karena jarang membagi kisah lagi bersama mu, seperti dulu lagi...

Itu semua sebetulnya untuk menutupi kelemahanku...

Kita punya pkelemahan yang sama...

Mungkin kau fikir aku banyak berteman dengan orang lain...

Tapi sejujurnya itu hanya sekedar formalitas belaka...

Aku juga susah untuk menemukan seseorang yang benar – benar ku sayangi sebagai figur 'sahabat'...

Dan ternyata orang itu adalah kau...

Dan ketika aku merasa kau lah satu – satunya yang mengerti aku dengan segala kelemahanku...

Di saat yang sama aku akan segera meng-klaim dirimu menjadi milikku seorang...

Disaat yang sama akan timbul rasa 'tak ingin berbagi dirimu dengan orang lain'...

dan... bagaimana aku tega melakukan hal itu hanya untuk ke-egois-an diriku sendiri?

Disaat kau juga milik 'mereka'...

Disaat kau juga berbahagia bersama 'mereka', sedangkan aku sendiri bahkan tidak mampu membuatmu tersenyum sebagai sahabatku...

Dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan...

Melihatmu tertawa bersama mereka, tanpa mampu ikut tertawa berdua denganmu...

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menjadi seorang pengecut, yang menginginimu menjadi sahabatmu, tanpa mampu berusaha apa – apa...

Itulah yang sebetulnya aku rasakan, Ciel...

Maafkan aku, untuk segalanya.

Maafkan aku telah membuatmu kecewa dan sedih akibat tingkah laku ku.

Maafkan aku, terlalu tertutup padamu...

Maafkan aku yang belum bisa menjadi sahabat terbaikmu...

Maafkan aku... aku hanya seorang gadis pecundang yang egois...

Tapi perlu kau tahu...

Aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu...

Aku selalu memanggil namamu didalam hatiku...

Aku selalu berusaha memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan...

Karena selamanya kamu akan menjadi sahabat terbaik untukku...

Infinitely yours,

Lizzy

P.S :

Aku selalu berharap ada kesempatan kedua untukku memperbaiki semua ini.

Semoga kesempatan kedua itu akan datang kepadaku...

_**xxXXxx**_

_**Author's comment : behind the story**_

Hallo, minna-san. Konnichiwaaaa~ (di tempat author siang soalnya #plaaak)

Behind this story, huh? Yups... orang yang sama bikin author mewek lagi kemarin... sahabat author yang paling author sayang pokoknya, dia yang bikin author termotivasi untuk bikin 'confession' lagi kedia.

Dan... semoga dia baca ini ya. Author bikinnya sepenuh hati nih. Love you deh buat sahabat author, Akira Yuuya-san ^^~ ehehe~ pokoknya you're the best friend, that ever been mine

Yeppss... udahan dulu deh curhatnya hehehe... review ditunggu ^^~

_**xxXXxx**_

_**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself.**_

'_**cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone.**_

_**It's easy to feel like, like you don't need help.**_

_**But it's harder to walk on your own...**_

_**You'll change inside, when you realize.**_

_**The world comes to life, and everything's bright...**_

_**From beginning to end, when you have a friend by your side.**_

_**and helps you to find the beauty you are,**_

_**when you open your heart and belive in the gift of a friend...**_

_**someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared.**_

_**And they're through thehigs and the lows.**_

_**Someone who count on, someone who cares.**_

_**Beside you wherever you'll go.**_

_**You'll change inside, when you realize.**_

_**The world comes to life, and everything's bright...**_

_**From beginning to end, when you have a friend by your side.**_

_**and helps you to find the beauty you are,**_

_**when you open your heart and belive in the gift of a friend...**_

_**and when your hope crashes down.**_

_**Shattering to the ground.**_

_**You, you feel all alone..**_

_**When you don't know which way to go.**_

_**And there's no sign leading you home...**_

_**You're not alone...**_

_**The world comes to life, and everything's bright...**_

_**From beginning to end, when you have a friend by your side.**_

_**and helps you to find the beauty you are,**_

_**when you open your heart and belive in the gift of a friend...**_

_**Demi Lovato – the gift of a friend**_

_**(Ryuka Sakurai, to Akira Yuuya)**_

_**xxXXxx**_


End file.
